


a kiss that counts

by mollyelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyelle/pseuds/mollyelle
Summary: 5 times Sebastian kissed Blaine and the 1 time it actually mattered {Seblaine Week 2020 Day 6: Dalton!}
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	a kiss that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Dalton one-shot to tide you over until the final installment of "beneficial" is posted for Friends With Benefits day tomorrow! Canon picks up with Blaine returning to Dalton for his Senior year and Kurt and Rachel still moving to New York. As always, Kudos and Comments make my day!

1.

The Dalton common room has never been so quiet. And this is during Warbler practice.

Their Captain has to do something, and _fast._

“Okay, okay, um, why don’t we just call it a day?” Sebastian is trying not to sigh, but it’s clear that rehearsal is just not working today, and he’s trying not to meet anyone’s gaze. He knows what they’re all thinking.

They gave Blaine a second chance for _this_?

Blaine had decided to return to Dalton for his senior year, and of course the Warblers were his family and were thrilled to have him back. But some of them weren’t so easily able to forgive and forget that he had left in the first place.

Well, maybe they would have been if he was the same Blaine as he had been before. But the fact that he seems unfocused and shaky, his voice weak and unsure, isn’t helping things.

The rest of the Warblers try to hide their eye rolls and subtle side eyes, reaching down to pick up their bags and Blaine keeps his eyes downcast as Sebastian calls out, “Hey new kid, can you stick around for a second?”

When Blaine looks up, Sebastian is smirking, and he feels even worse, not knowing if he’s about to be teased or scolded. Sebastian sits down on the couch next to him, the concern disguised on his face as annoyance, “What's going on? What happened to ‘sex on a stick and sings like a dream’?”

“You said that, not me,” Blaine mutters under his breath.

“ _Blaine_ ,” he says sharply, “I wasn’t here for the first go-round but I’ve heard the stories. And I’ve seen you perform. This shy, quiet, frankly off pitch person is not you.”

Blaine groans, rolling his eyes dramatically and handing his phone over to Sebastian, who instantly looks down and sees the screen open to Blaine’s conversations with Kurt.

Well, he should say Kurt’s conversations with himself.

As he scrolls, it’s text after text of “ _please Blaine talk to me_ ” and “ _I don’t want to lose you_ ” and “ _I don’t understand how you could do this to me_ ” and Blaine hasn’t responded since last week when he asked Kurt to stop texting. And he didn’t.

“Has this been happening since he went to New York?”

“Yep,” Blaine drags the word out, popping the “p” at the end for further emphasis.

“So then you’ve gotta block him,” Sebastian says coolly, handing back his phone and instantly interrupts when Blaine starts to speak again, “and don’t tell me that it’s not that easy.”

“It isn’t.”

“And why not?”

“I just left him—”

“He left you first,” Sebastian interrupts.

“I left the New Directions…”

“You deserve to be happy.” Sebastian isn’t having any of these excuses. He’s sure they have been bouncing around Blaine’s head for who knows how long, and he wants to get them out of there. Kurt went to New York and he went back to Dalton, and those two things just didn’t mesh. It seems like it should be simple enough to understand, but every time he tries, he just ends up feeling guilty.

“I don’t know, it just feels selfish and I guess I haven’t been trying my best because I maybe I should’ve just stayed there and-”

Blaine knows he’s rambling and he definitely thinks that Sebastian has stopped listening, but he realizes he _knows_ he wasn’t listening when he feels the soft press of Sebastian’s lips against his. It isn’t much, but the pressure is there and he can feel his heartbeat calming even as the butterflies in his stomach are coming alive.

When Sebastian pulls away, his expression is unreadable, waiting for Blaine’s reaction.

Which he definitely wasn’t expecting to be this.

“That’s it? That’s our first kiss?”

“Excuse me?”

“I just thought it would be...I don’t know, a kiss that counts.”

“You just showed me pages of texts from your ex-boyfriend,” Sebastian narrows his eyes with a questioning grin, “and you want me to give you a kiss that counts?”

“Could be...distracting,” Blaine responds with a shrug, a small mischievous glint in his eye.

“Tell you what,” Sebastian stands up and grabs his bag. For a moment he is just hovering over Blaine, still seated on the couch, staring at Sebastian’s lips, his own mouth hanging open just slightly, his eyes falling closed involuntarily.

“You start giving me some _performances_ that count and I’ll see what I can do.”

And when Blaine opens his eyes, Sebastian is gone. But the ghost of his lips still remain, and as quickly as he can, he hits “Block Number'' and stays in the Warbler common room doing vocal exercises for over an hour.

He wants everything to count from now on. 

2.

Blaine had expected the transition back to the Warblers to be much smoother than it had been, but he had always known the studies would be much more difficult than his year at McKinley. 

However, spending almost every day after class in the library, begging Jeff to attempt to catch him up on everything he’d missed? That, he had not been expecting.

Plus, there was the whole matter of his mind not being able to stop flashing back to the end of Warbler practice the other day.

Hoping it would be a kiss that counts? Since when had he wanted to kiss Sebastian at all?

He was trying to regroup, comparing notes for their upcoming World History test when he heard a voice from behind the bookshelf directly behind Jeff.

“Well, I should’ve known this is where all the books on ancient Mesopotamia would be.”

Blaine feels his heartbeat spike, but is trying to remain calm. He continues glaring down at his book, trying to make sense of all the names and dates ( _and feelings_ ) swirling around in his brain.

“And how could you _possibly_ have known that?”

“Are you bitter because I couldn’t be your tutor so you had to settle for Jeff?”

When Blaine finally caves and looks up at Jeff’s “Dude, hello!” Sebastian is leaning against the bookcase still wearing his blazer, his tie slightly loosened and Blaine can’t help but stare. And Sebastian knows, he’s smiling right at Blaine, the books on the table disregarded.

“Somehow I don’t think academics are very high on your list of priorities, Sebastian.”

“How dare you,” he responds, pretending to be offended, “I am very… _disciplined_.” To prove his point, he takes Blaine’s pen that is resting on his notebook and taps it firmly. 

The minutes that pass seem like hours as Blaine leans back in his chair and Sebastian stares down at him, still smiling like he’s got a dirty little secret. Until finally they hear “What the fuck is going on here?” and Blaine snaps out of the fantasy he definitely wasn’t having about Sebastian telling Jeff to leave and bending him over this very table, doing some very unquiet library activities.

“Just need to borrow this,” Sebastian says casually, picking up a book sitting next to Blaine, “you finished with it?”

Blaine just nods, words suddenly unable to form, and Sebastian smiles sweetly, leaning down to grab the book. But he doesn’t stop there, continuing to move forward until he gives Blaine a small peck, lingering just slightly longer than he did at Warbler practice days before. When he pulls away, Sebastian has that mischievous glint in his eye and _fuck_ , Blaine is in so much trouble.

“Thanks, killer,” he says, taking the book and leaving the library swiftly. Blaine can feel that his cheeks are practically on fire as he tries to prevent the smile that’s slowly spreading across his face. He continues copying Jeff’s notes and avoids his friend’s shocked stare.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t count.”

“I swear I understand you two less than I understand this shit,” Jeff mutters as he misspells Mesopotamia for the 7th time and Blaine can’t help but laugh because, well, same.

3.

It hadn’t been an easy decision, leaving McKinley. He was proud of so many of his performances as part of the New Directions. He had made some incredible friends and he was afraid that some wouldn’t understand if he decided to follow his heart. He was so grateful that Sam was cool with his decision, but between football practice and Glee Club, they didn’t have a ton of time to chat. Tina had taken it hardest, and their conversations were still a little awkward and stiff.

But a happy surprise for Blaine is Rachel. They text pretty frequently, her about her adventures in the big city and him about the awkwardness of reestablishing a home for himself at Dalton. Rachel understands following your passion, no matter the cost, and Blaine is grateful to have someone who gets what he’s going through.

And of course, he talks about Sebastian. Probably more than he even realizes.

So of course when she gets home for Spring Break, they instantly make plans to meet up. Rachel brings coffee from the Lima Bean to prevent the chance of any awkward meetings between Blaine and Kurt, and then they just walk through the grounds of Dalton, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. It is still a little chilly, so Blaine is grateful for the warm coffee, but Rachel also comments on his outfit.

“I forgot how dapper these blazers were. So functional and handsome.”

“Well I’m definitely more on the functional side of that spectrum,” he says with a shrug, and Rachel lightly slaps him on the chest and scolds him, “Oh stop it. I’m sure there’s many a fellow who’d like to get under that jacket.”

“Or maybe just one,” she adds, staring sweetly and batting her eyelashes animatedly over the top of her coffee cup. He tries to give her a very serious side eye but he can’t help those damn butterflies from fluttering yet again.

“Are you going to ask him to Prom?” Rachel asks with a giggle as they continue to walk. She loves new love, and even though she is Team Kurt always, she knows Blaine deserves a fresh start.

“I don’t...no, he wouldn’t like that kind of thing,” Blaine says quietly, mostly to himself.

“How do you know he wouldn’t like that kind of thing if you don’t ask him?” she says with a smile.

As if on cue, a figure starts lightly jogging toward them, and as it gets closer, Blaine and Rachel recognize Sebastian returning from lacrosse practice, still slightly sweating even in the chilly air, even though he’s only in shorts and a standard grey Dalton T-shirt. 

“To what do we owe this honor?” he aims his question at Rachel, complete with an over the top curtsy, “Kurt finally learned to take the subway all by himself?”

“Had to come back and make sure you were taking care of my boy,” she smirks.

“Well,” he leans over on his lacrosse stick and Blaine needs to remind himself to _focus_ on the conversation, “we did have to deprogram the public school out of him, but I think he’s gonna be okay.”

Rachel hums, clearly waiting for Blaine to enter the conversation. He clears his throat and Sebastian turns to face him. Rachel can’t help the little smile that creeps on to her face.

“Hey, listen,” he can hear his voice getting louder, but Rachel just squeezes his arm supportively, like she knows what’s about to happen.

“Would you maybe want to go to prom with me? I know it’s dumb, you really don’t have to, I can just take Rachel if she’s still gonna be in town, I’m sure she’d…”

“Blaine,” she squeezes his arm again, this time to shut him up, and Sebastian laughs. It is a truly bizarre world they are living in where Rachel and Sebastian are allies, but part of Blaine can’t help but think that maybe this is how it was always supposed to be.

“Seeing as how I _love_ to steal from McKinley, I’d be happy to.” Rachel’s never seen Sebastian’s genuine smile before; it was typically laced with sarcasm or malice (maybe even a little jealousy?). She understands why Blaine has gotten all goofy around him.

But what she doesn’t understand is when Sebastian leans over to kiss Blaine on the cheek and murmurs “Gotta go get my suit pressed” before jogging off. She turns to Blaine with a look of pure shock, but certainly not disapproval. He laughs nervously and throws up his hands.

“I don’t know, like a while ago, Sebastian kissed me, but it was more of a...well, it was _definitely_ just a ‘shut up about Kurt’ thing, so it was nothing, and I kind of um, told him it shouldn’t count. That I didn’t want it to count.”

Rachel laughs, “Count as what?”

“As our first kiss,” he responds sheepishly.

“Aww Blainey,” she coos, linking their arms once more as they resume their walk.

“It’s so stupid, he’s like mocking me or he probably doesn’t even remember.”

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, “I have a feeling that boy remembers everything about you, Blaine Anderson.”

4.

Blaine doesn’t know how many deep breaths he’s going to take before he’s convinced himself he’s ready, so he finally just knocks on the door.

He hears Sebastian yell “Be there in a second!” and he tries not to panic all over again. What if he’s inside putting together an elaborate lie to make it look like he’s sick so he doesn’t have to go to the prom with Blaine? He could’ve just said no, Blaine knew he shouldn’t have even asked, he shouldn’t have pushed his luck.

And then the door opens.

“Hi, sorry I was doing my hair when you knocked and I dropped the pin for this fucking thing, so I had to find it.”

Sebastian has on the nicest suit Blaine has ever seen, but his eyes are instantly drawn to the flower in his hand and the small safety pin lying next to it in his palm. Suddenly, Blaine’s throat feels dry and he feels as if he might faint.

“Is that…?”

Sebastian just smirks coolly, leaning over to pin the flower to Blaine’s lapel, “I don’t do _anything_ halfway.”

Blaine still can’t seem to find words so Sebastian continues, “But just so you know, I’ve been to these dances before, mostly as punishment, and they are pure torture. So you have to promise me that if we are not having a good time, you let me take you someplace where we _definitely_ will.”

“Why did you agree to go if it was pure torture?” Blaine asks, trying to keep himself from glancing down at the rose on his lapel for the millionth time.

“Because you asked,” Sebastian responds like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, ushering them out of his room until the door locks behind them. He holds his arm out and smiles, “shall we?”

…

Blaine would never tell him this, but Sebastian is right.

This sucks.

Whereas the dances he had attended at McKinley had been silly and fun, this prom has a distinctly Dalton touch. Meaning that there are chaperones around that Blaine guesses attended Dalton when its doors first opened, the music is subdued and most of the lights are still on. But to his credit, Sebastian is leaning against the punch table, sipping his drink silently and pretending to look amused.

“You look like Kermit,” Blaine says with a smirk and Sebastian glances at him sideways. Blaine throws his empty punch glass in the trash next to the table and full on grins.

“All right, show me what you had in mind.”

“I don’t think you’ve done enough stretching for what I’ve had in mind,” Sebastian shoots back, sipping slowly from his drink.

Blaine shrugs, “Fine, we’ll stay here until Mr. Westin...falls asleep?” They both glance over at their Math teacher who is standing against the wall, head drooping precariously.

This cracks Sebastian’s cool guy facade and he laughs and throws his own cup away, “All right, follow me. And lose this, I beg you.”

Sebastian reaches up and undoes Blaine’s bow tie, the fabric falling into his left hand as he undoes the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Blaine flicks his eyes up and stares at the concentration on Sebastian’s face. He is absolutely entranced and he can’t help but think how easy it would be to just lean forward, make it a kiss that both of them would remember.

A kiss that would count.

And then maybe they could just...stop counting.

But if Sebastian’s thoughts are in the same place, it’s not apparent to him as he pulls away and places Blaine’s bow tie in his jacket pocket.

“Okay, let's get out of here.”  
…

By the time they get to Scandals, the building is packed and music is flowing out the door. They’ve ditched their suit jackets (although Blaine is careful to make sure his flower isn’t crushed) and Sebastian has rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned his shirt as well. The second he walks in the door, he instantly feels loose and comfortable and Blaine watches as he heads to the bar and has two drinks in his hands within seconds. He motions over to Blaine and raises one of the glasses.

“To Prom Night,” Blaine says with a laugh.

“To making it count,” Sebastian says with a knowing smirk, and Blaine is going to need at least 10 more of these to get through this night if he has to keep looking at that smile.

Blaine downs his drink and Sebastian nods impressed as he does the same.

“Come on, I want to dance.”

Being around Sebastian does make Blaine feel shy and awkward and unsure but this is his comfort zone. “Don’t Stop Me Now” is booming through the speakers and he is bouncing around, happy and careless. They move to the middle of the dance floor and move around each other, occasionally touching, but just letting their bodies move freely, like there is no pressure for anything to matter or mean anything or _count_. Sebastian loves to dance and tries to keep moving as the song continues but his eyes can’t stop watching Blaine. He catches Sebastian’s glances after a few separate times and laughs as he yells over the music, “What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Sebastian yells back right as the last chorus hits, and he reaches out to twirl Blaine and when he finishes spinning, he stumbles just slightly, throwing his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders to catch himself.

And suddenly it’s like it’s gone from nothing mattering to every second being crucial.

“Need another drink?” Sebastian gasps, pretending to catch his breath as the song is ending.

Blaine doesn’t know what he needs or wants. He doesn’t feel like he knows anything anymore.

Blaine tries to restore the responsible part of his brain, “Um, no thanks, someone’s gotta drive. But you go for it, I owe you one.” Sebastian nods, taking his out, and heads to the bar while Blaine stays out on the dance floor. A few guys come up to him and Blaine entertains their advances at a PG level, but smoothly moves away when things start to go any further. When Sebastian returns with 2 glasses, Blaine eyes him suspiciously.

“I thought I said no more drinks for me!”

“It’s a Coke!” Sebastian shouts back over the music, “I fully respect your opportunity to take advantage of me, and as such, have included a little rum, but only in mine.”

Blaine takes a sip, and sure enough, no burn of alcohol slides down his throat, just a few bubbles of carbonation. Sebastian smiles and continues to drink, raising his glass in the air as he dances. Blaine doesn’t think he’s ever seen Sebastian smile this much, and he doesn’t ever want it to end. He doesn’t know how many times Sebastian goes back to the bar or how many songs they dance to, but at one point he looks down at his phone and sees that it is 1 am and he knows they are going to have a hell of a time getting back into Dalton unseen.

But most of him just doesn’t care.

It’s the tiny, responsible part of him that’s reminding him how much his parents sacrificed to move him back to the school he begged to leave after begging to go there in the first place that gets the two of them out the door. Sebastian is able to stand on his own two feet, but Blaine eyes him cautiously. 

He takes the keys and gets into the driver seat of Sebastian’s way too expensive car and looks over to make sure Sebastian is okay. And _fuck_ , if he isn’t the most gorgeous thing Blaine has ever seen. He hasn’t been drinking except for the first drink he had when they arrived and he’s definitely sweat that out from all the dancing. 

Sebastian turns his head to the side and he’s fucking _giggling_ and Blaine doesn’t know how he’s going to drive home after hearing that.

“What’re you staring at?” he practically purrs, and Blaine clears his throat and smiles.

“Just need to get you home before you throw up in your fancy ass car,” he shoots back and tries to focus on driving. Sebastian laughs breathily, and Blaine thought he was crazy about the snarky, somewhat guarded boy in the seat next to him, but he didn’t know this silly side of Sebastian was in there.

“Best prom night ever,” Sebastian whispers to no one in particular and Blaine tries to stop the grin threatening to split his face in two.

He fails.  
…

When they get back to Dalton, it’s surprisingly easy for Blaine to get the two of them into the dorms unnoticed. Most of the chaperones are still downstairs cleaning up after the prom, so there are only a couple of after hours security guards that they have to sneak past. This isn’t Sebastian’s first time sneaking in drunk after curfew so he knows exactly where to go to get them to his bedroom door. What he does seem to have some trouble with is removing the room key from his far too tight dress pants while trying to stifle his inebriated laughter.

“Oh my god, let me,” Blaine laughs, exasperated, slightly terrified that an adult will come around the corner at any moment and catch them in this position that he will have no clue how to explain. His hand is in Sebastian’s front pocket and his fingers have just wrapped around the key when Sebastian whispers, hot and low in his ear, “If you wanted to get in my pants, killer, all you had to do was ask.”

Blaine pulls away as if shocked by static electricity, and both boys hear the key quietly tinkle as it hits the floor. Sebastian leans down and picks it up with a satisfied smirk, opening the door and letting them both inside the pitch black room.

It takes a moment for their eyes to adjust, but Blaine makes sure to hang up Sebastian’s suit jacket carefully in his closet, and he can’t help but glance over everything. Sebastian’s sharp edges tend to keep people at a distance, so they haven’t done much hanging out in his room. Blaine likes to think he knows Sebastian, but there is a part of him that doesn’t think he will ever stop longing to know more.

When he turns around, Sebastian’s dress shirt has been discarded and he’s standing by the window, leaning against his dresser in just his undershirt. After the loudness of the bar, the quiet is jarring and Blaine can feel the tension in the air. He wonders if Sebastian feels it too or if he’s still too drunk and happy.

Blaine walks over and stands across from him, speaking quietly, “Let’s get you to bed, hmm?”

And when Sebastian murmurs “Not yet”, he knows there could only be one thing coming.

The kisses before have been quick, fun; they’ve almost felt like a joke or a game.

But this one, this one feels real.

Sebastian’s hand slides up to softly run through Blaine’s hair and Blaine instantly feels relaxed. He can’t help it, as their lips glide together, he reaches out to touch Sebastian’s torso, his abs and the strong muscles of his back almost able to be felt through his thin shirt. Blaine can feel himself wanting more so badly, he almost gives in.

But he knows he can’t. He doesn’t know if Sebastian is kissing him because he’s drunk and present or because he really wants to and he knows they won’t be able to figure it out in this state.

Blaine forces himself to be the one to break the kiss but can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He doesn’t know if he’ll see Sebastian laughing at him or if he’ll see desire, and he is _so scared_.

“Will this one count?”

His eyes fly open at Sebastian’s question and the taller boy’s eyes are hooded and he somehow looks nervous and sure all at once. Blaine doesn’t know how he’s going to leave this room tonight.

He makes Sebastian a promise, “If you remember it in the morning.”

Sebastian laughs breathily, and nods. Blaine squeezes his hand one last time and heads toward the door. He doesn’t look back; he knows he’s not strong enough to look at Sebastian again.

Well, maybe just a peek.

And there, on the bed, Sebastian is passed out in his dress pants, snuggled into his comforter and Blaine thinks he is so lucky to get to see him like this. He knows Sebastian will kill him for letting him fall asleep in those pants, but he would rather do anything else than wake him right now.

So he shuts the door quietly and heads down to his own room. When he closes the door behind him, he rests his back against it and exhales deeply.

Definitely best prom night ever.

5.

The next morning when Blaine wakes up, he fully expects to have a text from Sebastian that will make him blush.

But all he has is “can i borow ur english notes” and _Jesus, Thad, maybe you should attend English class sometime_ is his quick response. Once that’s out of the way, he goes to his text conversation with Sebastian and watches the message bar blink until his eyes start to cross. 

But no message comes through.

_Shit._  
…

He waits all weekend and the text message never comes.

By now, Blaine expected everything to be different. He assumed Sebastian would be flirting and teasing him like normal, making out with him on his bed like _better_ than normal, so the moment that Blaine feared must be coming true.

The kiss counted. And for Sebastian, the count stops at 1.

…

“So how vanilla do we think Blaine actually is? In the bedroom, I mean?”

Nick sighs from behind his open locker door and closes it to see Sebastian staring off into the distance, contemplating his own question.

It’s Monday morning and he hasn’t spoken to Blaine all weekend. But it’s okay, it’s all part of his master plan.

“Is this where we are? Conversationally?” Nick responds with a pointed glare, “Because honestly I don’t love it.”

“Nicholas, can we talk less about what you love and talk more about what I-“

“Love?” Nick challenges him, quirking an eyebrow. Everyone could see the sparks flying between Blaine and Sebastian from the very first song, and things have only become more obvious since Blaine came back to Dalton. But all that considered, Nick has known Sebastian for a while now and has only ever heard him say “love” in conjunction with a great scotch or a new BMW. 

Certainly _never_ a boy.

“Have an vested interest in,” Sebastian corrects, covering his tracks.

“How vested?” Nick asks with a teasing smile, and is Sebastian...blushing?

Sebastian looks around furtively, making sure no one else is looking, especially none of the Warblers. He does have a reputation to protect, after all. But once he realizes the coast is clear, he opens his locker.

And sitting inside is a beautiful bouquet of roses.

“Oh my god, Sebastian Smythe, you fucking sap,” Nick can feel his jaw on the ground from this turn of events.

“Can you shut the fuck up please?” Sebastian hisses, closing his locker door slightly as he and Nick wave at a few Warblers passing by. “Listen, we kissed after prom this weekend —“

“You mean, after you ditched prom this weekend,” Nick corrects, and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Semantics. Anyway, it was the best fucking kiss of my life. And I,” he groans; he’s never said anything like this before, “I want to let him know that I want to...you know, try it with him.”

“He’s gonna love that shit,” Nick says, pointing to the locker with a grin, “but why are you telling me?”

“If you ever tell anyone this, I’ll kill you, but you may be my best friend. And I spent all weekend crafting this plan, so we haven’t spoken at all. So I’m a little nervous he might not...be receptive.”

This is the first time Nick has ever seen his friend like this: scared, vulnerable, open. He holds his arms open for a hug, “Oh come on, loverboy, bring it in. You know he’s crazy for you. You might have some explaining to do, but I have a feeling you’ve gotten your way out of sticky situations like this before.”

Sebastian nods knowingly, “Well, there was that one time at Regionals…”

“Oh my god, take your flowers, and tell me nothing else about what happens today,” Nick shuts his locker door and starts walking toward their Math classroom as Sebastian heads back toward the dorms before any teachers can notice him skipping class.

He hopes he broke Blaine’s heart just enough so that he’s staying home from class today, but not enough that he can’t put it back together again.

…

Blaine feels a little bit like Elle Woods, chocolates on his stomach and a cheesy soap opera on his tv as he lies in bed. 

It’s been a weekend of wallowing, but he doesn’t think anyone would blame him. After a seemingly perfect kiss with a boy he’s been pining over for _months_ , there was radio silence, and Blaine knew that only had to mean one thing.

The kiss was terrible.

And Blaine just isn’t ready to face the humiliation of seeing Sebastian in class today, to awkwardly avoid the elephant in the room, so he’s taking a sick day. When he hears the knock at his bedroom door, he panics slightly, thinking it might be one of his teachers, or possibly the Dean, wondering why he’s not in class. He tries to make himself look as pathetic as possible, which isn’t difficult, considering his current state.

When he opens the door in his royal blue Dalton hoodie and gray sweatpants, he certainly doesn’t expect to see Sebastian on the other side, dressed for class, complete with blazer, holding a bouquet of roses and looking rather pleased with himself.

“Rough weekend, killer?”

“Are you… _actually_ serious?”

“Can I come in?” Sebastian says with a dazzling smile, and Blaine wants to shut the door in his face, scream at him for making him suffer all weekend. Instead, he just wordlessly steps aside and shuts the door behind him. Sebastian walks in and looks around, never having much time to admire Blaine’s personal space. They usually hang out at Warbler practice, in the library, on the sprawling grounds of Dalton, rarely have they spent much time in each other’s rooms. He sets the flowers down on Blaine’s bed and turns to face Blaine, whose arms are crossed, and _shit_ , he did not expect this level of anger. Confusion maybe, but he definitely didn’t think Blaine would be this mad.

“I’m sorry I didn’t text after…”

“After I took you to prom? After we went dancing til 1 in the morning? After you _kissed me_?”

This is not the way Sebastian pictured this conversation going, and truthfully, if Blaine had even imagined that Sebastian would show up at his door, he’s not sure he would’ve believed he would have the courage to stand up for his feelings. He’s rather proud of himself, but at the same time, Sebastian looks so damn good, and it’s only been 3 days, but he has missed him.

“I’d like to try again, if you’d let me,” Sebastian rebounds quickly with a smirk, trying to keep up his charm. But Blaine is different, always has been, and he’s able to disarm him shockingly quickly.

“Yeah, I bet you would,” Blaine responds, trying to keep his expression unreadable, and _fuck_ , that’s just the beginning of what Sebastian would like to do right now. He moves toward Blaine until Blaine’s back is against the wall, and this all just feels too easy, but he is certainly not going to be the one to stop it.

When Sebastian leans down, Blaine instantly and eagerly receives his kiss and Sebastian puts both hands on the side of Blaine’s face to anchor him in place, make sure this is real. But while Blaine is feverishly kissing back with everything he has, his hands have stayed suspiciously at his sides and after a few more moments of self-indulgence, he pulls away so suddenly that Sebastian’s lips still catch the corner of his mouth.

Blaine leans back against the wall, one hand outstretched to rest on Sebastian’s chest to make sure there is plenty of space between them as he murmurs, “You can’t possibly expect that to be the one that counts.”

This time it’s Sebastian’s turn to be baffled, “Why shouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know if you thought what you were doing was romantic, but it broke my heart, Sebastian. We had an amazing night and then you were just _gone_. And yeah, I get that you were thinking about me and forming this whole plan in your head, but I was in my head too, sitting here thinking I was just this big elaborate joke to you. So.”

Blaine reaches over to open the door, Sebastian still shell shocked as he is lightly guided out of the room.

“Go to class, and try harder,” Blaine sniffles, clears his throat and focuses on slowing his heartbeat. Sebastian doesn’t need to know how badly he wants to just forgive him and pull him back into the room by his tie, but everything he’s said is true. Blaine was _so_ hurt by the few days of silence and a few moments of sincerity don’t make it better. Not just yet.

But. He doesn’t want to be rude.

“And thank you very much for the flowers.”

Blaine turns back to the bed where the bouquet still lies and counts. 11 flowers. And he realizes.

The 12th is pinned to his bulletin board, the memory of a night he thought he’d never want to forget.

But what does he want now?

6.

A week goes by, and then two.

They are cordial in class and at Warbler practice, but the air feels charged, like Sebastian knows there’s something he _should_ be doing, he just doesn’t know what it is.

Blaine, on the other hand, seems relaxed. His performances are improving, he’s catching up in his classes and he’s actually feeling like he might make it out of Senior Year alive. New York is still on his mind, but the pressure is no longer there. If he gets there next year, great, but if he has to wait a little while, that’s okay too.

There’s something he wants much more, but he’s willing to wait for that too.

The school year is winding down and miraculously, a weekend comes where Jeff’s parents are heading out of town on a business trip, so of course, he takes this as the perfect opportunity to throw a party. Obviously, the Warblers will be in attendance, along with some other Dalton students, and students from some neighboring schools, particularly girls. Lots of girls.

When the party night comes, Sebastian wants to ask Blaine if they can ride over together, but when he goes to find him, some of the Warblers let him know that he’s already gone with Jeff to help him set up.

Typical Blaine. But that’s fine, it gives Sebastian more time to put together just the right look for the evening.

This will definitely be a night to remember. And a morning. And a night after, and...well, he’ll stop counting after that.  
…

This is hardly going to be a night to remember if he can’t even get Blaine to talk to him.

The party is in full effect, music and drinks everywhere and Sebastian first catches Blaine at the karaoke machine, belting out “Boys Boys Boys” with a girl he doesn’t recognize. He stops to watch and just soaks in this side of Blaine he rarely gets to see. The Warbler performances pride themselves on being precise and crisp, so to see him shouting “Boys, boys, boys, we love them!” and laughing with a stranger is truly a sight to behold.

When the song finishes, he tries to go up to Blaine to compliment him on his performance, but Blaine just smiles and practically brushes him off.

“Gonna get a drink,” he says with a smile, “but you should sing something!”

Sebastian takes that as a challenge, so he takes advantage of the fact that the stage is empty and begins to sing “Mr. Brightside”. The whole room is loving it, but he can’t help but keep glancing back to Blaine to see how _he_ feels. Blaine has a drink in his hand and is chatting with one of their friends from Dalton, but Sebastian notices the few times their eyes link. There is definitely something still there.

Right?

He doesn’t realize how appropriate his karaoke song choice was until he’s in the kitchen making himself a drink and he hears a huge laugh erupt from one of the rooms. When he looks up, he sees Blaine sitting in a circle with a random assortment of people and a bottle sitting in the middle of the circle.

His heart doesn’t drop to his stomach. It _doesn’t._

He sips slowly as the first girl in the circle spins the bottle and it lands on a boy 3 spots over. _Boring_ , he thinks as he rolls his eyes, but secretly he’s glad that Blaine wasn’t involved in the transaction. 

The bottle goes around a few more times and Sebastian feels himself relax into a conversation with another student from Dalton. The first boy is chosen again and then it’s his turn to spin again.

Only this time, the bottle points directly at Blaine.

Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion. Sebastian watches as Blaine glances up and makes eye contact with him. To ask permission? To make sure Sebastian’s watching? To make him jealous?

The look lasts only a moment before Blaine’s eyes are on someone else, and it’s the boy who somehow rigged the bottle to land on him. And before Sebastian can do anything to stop it, the boy is leaning over, kissing Blaine with much more fervor than one would consider appropriate for a game of Spin the Bottle. He can clearly see the boy’s tongue gliding along Blaine’s bottom lip and he’s faintly aware of Nick hissing “ _Sebastian_!” next to him.

It’s like it breaks whatever trance he’s been in and he looks down and the plastic cup in his hand has been smashed in his grip. Thankfully, it was mostly empty, but it appears that some of the remaining contents have spilled onto Nick’s pants. Sebastian mutters a quick apology as he tosses the cup into the nearest trash can and walks out the front door.

He feels like he can’t breathe.

He walks to the end of the long driveway, needing to get away from the party for a minute, and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, frustrated. Why is this freaking him out so much? He and Blaine aren’t together, Blaine is free to make out with whoever he likes. He’s never even wanted to be in a relationship, so he should be thankful that Blaine isn’t smothering him, begging him to declare his feelings, make a commitment.

“Think I should ghost him and then give him a call in like 3 days?”

When Sebastian turns around, Blaine shrugs at him and he is just barely smirking.

“No,” Sebastian says simply, “Because he will regret those 3 days for the rest of his life.”

“So you understand why I was so upset now?”

“I didn’t. And then you kissed him, and I…”

“I’m sorry I kissed him,” Blaine interrupts suddenly. He doesn’t want that random boy at a party to play a role in their story. “That wasn’t meant to be part of it. I just didn’t want to look like a fool if I chased after you and you still didn’t want me.”

Sebastian laughs, “Blaine, I have _always_ wanted you. I know I did a shitty job of showing it, but that doesn’t make it untrue.”

“Yeah, Nick showed me what you did to that cup,” Blaine says, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle a giggle.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

And there it is. Blaine feels like his heart might explode out of his chest and Sebastian feels like he might actually vomit after spitting out the words that have been on the tip of his tongue for months.

But Blaine’s smile is brighter than any star in the sky as he responds, “So glad you said that right before our first kiss.”

And Sebastian grins back like he understands as they move closer together. They link hands and Sebastian leans down as Blaine tilts his head up and finally their lips meet. The kiss is soft and gentle at first, everything a first kiss should be. And then Blaine steps forward a little more, his chest flush with Sebastian’s, moving his hand around to wrap around his waist as he deepens the kiss. Sebastian’s lips are plush and warm, and Blaine doesn’t think he’s ever felt or tasted anything so heavenly in his entire life. They stand at the end of the driveway, kissing quietly, far away from the party and their friends, finally getting it right.

When they pull apart at last, they are both smiling and Sebastian exhales like he’s been holding that breath for months.

“Okay, _that one_ ,” he breathes out, “definitely counts.”

Blaine laughs but nods happily, “And every one after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at mollywritesseblaine on tumblr xx


End file.
